prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 16 Preview
Tomorrow night is Shine Wrestling's SHINE 16 event, and it should be a terrific show! SHINE 15 in December ended with Rain successfully defending her SHINE Championship against Amazing Kong via countout after she ran off to save Solo Darling from the rest of Valkyrie. As for Rain's retirement, well...she's decided to put that on hold. After the main event ended, Shine VP Lexie Fyfe entered and announced a new #1 Contender for the SHINE Championship: Ivelisse. A number of promos were released detailing Ivelisse and whether or not she should face her Valkyrie leader for the title. Of course, Allysin Kay, Taylor Made, and Rain herself have all told her not to accept; stating that the match was made to drive a wedge between the faction. In another promo, Lexie said to Ivelisse that she earned her #1 Contender's spot due to her performances in past Shine shows. Finally, Ivelisse inevitably decided that she will accept this golden opportunity, and for those of you who follow Shine Wrestling, you know that this match is actually months in the making. Back at the SHINE Championship Tournament in July, it appeared that Rain and Ivelisse would face each other in the final round, until Rain "accidentally" cost Ivelisse her match against Mia Yim. The interesting addition to this main event is that April Hunter will be the enforcer for this bout, and until I learned that fact. I figured that Ivelisse will definitely win the title tomorrow night. Now, I think ''anything's ''possible! Another announcement that Lexie made at the end of SHINE 15 was that Serena Deeb will make her Shine Wrestling debut at tomorrow's event. I and many others have been impatiently wondering who Serena's opponent will be, and just a few days ago, it was announced that the former WWE Diva will face off against none other than Santana Garrett. I find this bout very interesting, because it's really not known whether Serena will be a face or a heel at Shine, though I would think she would act as a face--even though I would love to see Heel Serena in action. The other interesting note is that this is Santana's first match since her partnership with Amber O'Neal was forced to come to an end due to a loss to The S-N-S Express last month. I still can't help but believe that the split will lead to one of them turning heel. Maybe it could be Santana. Two more chapters continue tomorrow night, with the bigger one being the war between Jessicka Havok and Allysin Kay. Their match at SHINE 15 ended with no winner due to both women being DQ'ed with their assault on the official. That won't be a problem tomorrow night, as all the rules have been thrown out for their rematch. Plus, April Hunter will be in Kay's corner, so that's an added advantage. I would think that Kay would win this one, but this thing between her and Havok will not end there. The rivalry between Nevaeh and Leva Bates will also continue at tomorrow's event, but there will be no stipulations there. As far as their last few battles against each other, Nevaeh has won two of three, but when it comes to one-on-one matches, it's dead even. Nevaeh defeated Leva in her debut at SHINE 13, but Leva would defeat Nevaeh in a Friday the 13th Massacre Match at SHINE 15. As I stated, tomorrow's match will have no stipulations, and that was requested by Nevaeh, who said that she is an actual wrestler, unlike Leva. As for the other matches, Kong will get her chance at retribution when she faces Valkyrie's Taylor Made one-on-one. The aforementioned Amber O'Neal will compete against La Rosa Negra, so maybe if Santana doesn't turn heel, then Amber could be the one who regains her villainous persona. Former five-time TNA Knockouts Champion Angelina Love will face off against Leah Von Dutch, who will be making her first Shine appearance since September. Also appearing for the first time in what seems like ages is Kimberly, who will also be representing Daffney's All-Star Squad as she faces off against Sojo Bolt. Speaking of Daffney, she announced that she has a new tag team that will face off against The S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle), and I am assuming that Squad member Solo Darling has been paired with Su Yung. If that is the case, then that makes for a very interesting match. Solo and Su spent the last two Shine events as one-on-one opponents, with each woman owning a victory over the other. I still have a shred of hope that Su turns into a villainess at Shine, maybe at tomorrow's event. A possible scenario could feature the evil Su turning against Solo during or after the match, which could lead to a rubber match between the two in the near future. Mercedes Martinez and Heidi Lovelace are also scheduled for the event, and I would think that a rematch from last month would be in the works, with Heidi winning this time. I am so excited for SHINE 16! I can't wait until tomorrow night! Category:Blog posts